


Corridors

by zinnianne



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinnianne/pseuds/zinnianne
Summary: “Zoro, I think we went this way before…” “How can you even tell? All these damn hallways look the same.” aka, who let Zoro lead? they're lost. Just some fluff, which is hilarious since this is part of a smut prompts series ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [series of prompts](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com/post/124755875817/smut-fic-prompts) I found on Tumblr. This is B14 - Hands focus/holding hands, and also technically F1 - In an elevator/otherwise enclosed space. I have no idea how many of these I'm doing. how do I _stop_. Send in a request if you want a specific one. As far as canon timeline goes, this is during the G8 anime filler arc. you bet your ass I'm usin' fillers too I'm not watching _all 700 godforsaken episodes_ for nothing

Nami had honestly expected to find Luffy first, likely causing some sort of scene. In hindsight, it shouldn’t be that surprising she finds Zoro instead, wandering the halls aimlessly. With his sense of direction… “You’re lost, aren’t you.”

It’s not really a question, but Zoro bristles anyway. “I am not! I figured if I just kept walking, I’d run into someone. And it _worked.”_

She sighs, dragging a hand over her face tiredly. “Yes, until you run into the guards and start a panic.”

“I’d just take them down,” he shrugs, hand resting on the hilt of his swords. “Well, come on. Won’t find anyone standing here.”

He starts off down a hallway and Nami waits until he’s halfway down it to lift her hand and point. “That’s… the way you came.”

Zoro pauses and stiffens before he marches back, snatching her hand out of the air and tugging her along. “Shut it!” he snaps.

She lets him pull her along because honestly, it’s hilarious watching him get flustered so easily. They don’t run into any guards, but three long hallways later and they’re no closer to finding the rest of their crew either.

His hand doesn’t stray from hers and she wonders if he even realizes he’s still grasping it, warm palm stretched across the back of her hand.

She gets her answer when, two hallways later, they hit a dead end and he stops, cursing in agitation, fingers squeezing tightly before they suddenly stiffen.

Seconds tick by and Nami wonders if he’s broken. Has he ever actually held someone’s hand before?

Looking back, she doesn’t really know if she ever has either. Clung to guys arms, sure, cozying up to them as they dropped their guards. And Luffy’s grabbed her hand to tug her along all the time, but, well. That’s Luffy. Personal space means nothing and it’s hard to even get mad at him for it.

At the very least, Zoro seems to know how it works. He turns around to go back the way they came and his fingers twine with hers properly, squeezing just slightly as she falls into step beside him and–

He’s _blushing_.

Nami can hardly believe her eyes. Roronoa Zoro, the same man she’s seen fight tooth and nail against ridiculously strong opponents, who’s survived enough wounds to kill a person twice over, who managed some of the best dirty talk she’s ever heard in her life not two days prior…

That same man is now blushing, the light dusting of red on his cheeks unmistakeable. His head is tilted slightly away from her as if he’s trying to avoid her gaze and it’s probably the cutest thing she’s ever seen. She wishes she could take a picture.

“Stupid labyrinth, who the hell designed this place?” Zoro mutters to himself. Nami laughs under her breath, swinging their joined hands slightly. It’s not bad at all. A little backwards, she thinks, that they had sex before they ever even held hands, but it’s not like their relationship is standard anyway.

He turns his head to look at her then, eyes flicking from the motion to her face and the corners of his lips are turned up in just the barest hint of a smile and ahhhh, _shit_.

Nami feels the blush on her face and stares defiantly back, daring him to comment. It’s not fair, for him to look so cute! He’s five foot ten of stupid sword-brained muscle and it isn’t _fair_.

He doesn’t comment, but he grins a little wider. She lets it slide just this time, because if she’s completely honest, punching him means letting go of his hand and it’s… kind of nice. Warm.

Plus, there’s no one around anyway.

Still. “Zoro, I think we went this way before…”

“How can you even _tell_? All these damn hallways look the same.”

It’s true. Really, Nami’s sure it’s precisely so intruders like them will get lost, but she’s been doing her best to map it out. She’s not entirely confident, but if they take the next right…

“...We’re back to where we started,” she groans. Sure enough, they are; she can see the outside patio again, and the hallway Zoro had come from.

“We’re lost,” Zoro states, as if he had nothing to do with it.

“Only because of _you_!” Nami huffs. “Honestly, if you’d just–”

Distant footsteps send alarm bells ringing for the both of them. Zoro reaches for his swords immediately with his free hand and Nami jerks him violently towards the nearest door, stuffing him into the closet and squeezing in after.

Her free hand covers his mouth because she knows he’s going to protest and they listen in silence as the footsteps fade, hallway emptying once more–

And he _licks her hand._

She barely reminds herself not to shriek as she yanks her hand away, glaring at him in the dim light filtering in through the slotted window in the door. He’s smirking, tongue still poking out just inches from her face, the two of them pressed close together in the cramped utility closet.

“I hate you,” she mutters quietly, leaning forward to nip at that goddamn cheeky tongue of his. He licks her teeth when she does and _gah_ , he’s so frustrating!

The hand that isn’t still clasped in hers comes up to rest on the side of her face, pulling her in for a proper kiss. It’s sweeter than the ones they’ve shared so far, almost chaste if not for the deep angle. Why is he being so _cute_ today?

Nami pulls away, tossing open the closet door once she’s sure the coast is clear. She can’t handle him right now, she absolutely can’t. “Okay!” she announces. “Time to find you a disguise and then find the other guys! No more swords.”

“Oi!” Zoro protests as soon as she scoops them from his haramaki, letting go of his hand to stride towards the patio. “What’re you..!?”

“You stick out too much with them!” A toss, and they land on the branch just beyond the railing. “We’ll come back for them after we find the others.”

Before she’s even turned around he’s stepped around her, hanging halfway over the railing and trying to reach for them. “Like hell I’m leaving her behind!"

 _Her ?_ Swords… have genders? Like ships?

“I’ll leave _you_ behind if you don’t come on! There’ll be more guards coming through soon.”

“Like I care,” he scoffs. “Whatever, get goin’. I’ll catch up after I _scale the rocks for my swords_.”

His voice is scathing and she frowns. It seemed like a good plan; she hadn’t expected him to be this upset  “...Alright. You’d better find your way back.”

Zoro turns to her, catching something in her voice. “I’ll be fine,” he waves off.  “See you on the ship. Try not to miss me too much.”

The cheeky tone to his voice prompts a glare and she scoffs, turning around to march down the hallway. “As if!”

His huffed laughter reaches her even down the hallway, and she smiles to herself, stretching the fingers he’d held. If she’s honest with herself, she’d have liked to hold his hand longer.

Good thing she’s a better liar than Usopp. “Now then, where’s my idiot Captain..?”


End file.
